


The fire

by TheGayShipper



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 2 gays in 1 day, Be More Chill - Freeform, Gay, Im kinda proud of it, M/M, but i like it, like I dont know where i was going with this, please notice it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayShipper/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: After jeremy leaves Michael alone in the bathroom, Michael decides to go down to give Jeremy the Mountain Dew Red that could stop the squip, but not before a fire takes over the house.





	The fire

Michael jumped when he heard the door slam open and closed. He looked up to see the back of an old friend sitting on the edge of the bathtub he himself was hiding in. Perfect he thought, glancing at the Mountain Dew Red he had bought before the part. Michael smirked, looking at how he still was wearing the monster hand he had worn as a costume. Slowly, he grabbed Jeremy’s arm, causing the boy to scream like a girl.

“Sup?” Michael asked, sitting up.

“Michael?” Jeremy asked, surveying the boy. “I didn’t know you were invited to the party.”

“I wasn’t, which is why I’m wearing…” The boy grabbed the huge monster hat that belonged to the costume and put it on. “…this clever disguise!”  
Jeremy stood there speechless as he leaned onto the bathroom counter.

“Squip got your tongue?” Michael laughed bitterly.

“It’s...off.” Jeremy said with a bit of remorse. Michael could tell in his eyes that he was sorry.

“That would explain why you’re talking to me.” Michael scoffed, glad he had brought the mountain dew red. “I’ve been thinking about this moment. What I would say to you? I had this really pissed off monologue, an epic journey through twelve years of friendship” He paused, looking at Jeremy, who stared sadly at his friend. “What?”

 

“It’s really good to see you, man.” Jeremy hugged Michael tightly, but the boy quickly pushed him away, remembering his goal. 

“It won’t be once you figure out what I learned about those things.” Michael shuddered at the thought of what it could be like with one of the things in his brain.

“How? There’s nothing on the internet about it.” Jeremy stepped forward, almost desperate to learn more.

“Which is weird, right? I mean, what’s not on the internet? So I starting asking around. Finally, this guy I play Warcraft with... Told me how his brother went from a straight D student to a freshman at Harvard. You know where he is now?” Michael crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow?

“Really happy and successful?” Jeremy asked

“He’s in a mental hospital. Totally lost it.” The boy made a vague sign with his hands and backed to the tub to get the Mountain Dew Red. “Think, man!” Michael started again after noticing Jeremy’s confused expression. “We’re talking an insanely powerful super-computer. You really think its primary function is to get you laid? Who made them? How did they end up in a high school? In New Jersey? Of all possible applications for such a mind-blowingly advanced technology, you ever wonder what it’s doing inside you?”

“And I thought Chloe was jealous!” Jeremy scoffed, crossing his arms rudely. Michael could tell he was definitely in too deep

“I’m honestly asking, Jeremy!” Michael yelled, walking forwards and pointing a finger at his chest.

“Really? Because I think you’re pissed I have one and you don’t!” Jeremy yelled back, pushing Michael away from him. “Maybe I got lucky, is that so weird? With my history, I’d say the universe owed me one. And I don’t know about your friend’s brother’s whatever, but if you’re telling me his squip made him crazy…”

“His squip didn’t make him crazy.” Michael said with a grave tone, anger forming in his stomach, well, more than before.

“Oh. Well... There you go.” Jeremy started walking to the door.

“He went crazy trying to get it out.” The boy in the sweater finished. Jeremy stopped for a second, thinking, but then continued walking.

“Then I’ve got nothing to worry about. Why would I want that?” He went to open the door, but Michael jumped in front of him, arms spread out as if he was trying to protect the door from a bullet. 

“Move it.” Jeremy spat, an evil glimmer in his eye. Michael could tell this wasn’t the squip, but Jeremy himself. A changed Jeremy.

“Or you’ll what?” Michael held his breath.

“Get out of my way. Loser.” Jeremy walked out the door, leaving Michael standing alone. His eys welled up with tears and he looked away from the mirror so he didn’t have to look at himself that way. 

The boy went back to sitting in the tub as she sobbed silently  
After a few minutes of considering the situation (and yelling at Jenna Roland he was busy), he ran out, Mountain Dew Red in his hand. Running down the stairs, he scanned the floor before hearing Rich 

“Warning. Warning. Warning.” 

Michael went back searching for Jeremy so he could force the boy to drink the Mountain Dew red, but he was lost in the crowd. Sighing, Michael went to grab a beer, but not before noticing something out of the corner of his eye. Smoke started trickling slowly into the house, but nobody noticed. The boy looked out the window to see flames swallowing up the side of the house, even heating up the wall. In fear, Michael  
dropped the beer, which caught on fire.

“Holy shit! Fire! Everybody leave!” Nobody heard him, but as the burning spilled beer met up with others, flame rose quickly and people noticed. In a mere matter of seconds, everyone was screaming and running out the doors. Michael was still inside, looking for Jeremy when he heard a hoarse ‘Help’ come from where something had fallen on someone. Jake.  
After shoving the Mountain Dew Red into the pocket of his swearer, Michael used all of his strength to get a large wooden plank off of Jake’s legs. Even after the plank was off to a side though, Jake couldn’t stand up.

“Help me! I think they’re broken!” Michael picked up Jake in a strange, awkward way and proceeded to drag/carry him out of the fire before more things came crashing down. In the distance, the boy could hear an ambulance and a fire truck siren, so he knew everything was going to be fine, but now to the second problem: Jeremy,

“Jeremy! Jeremy!” Michael called, wandering through the crowd of frightened teenagers. Eventually he saw the boy standing next to Rich, who was sitting on the grass. “Jeremy! There you are! I was looking for you everywhere!” Michael cried before remembering the cruel words Jeremy had said to him before the fire.

“Hello Michael.” The taller boy said cooly. Michael could tell by just his posture that the squip was back.

“Hey, Rich?” Michael shook the shoulder of the boy sitting on the ground. He looked up, tears welling in his eyes, but no evidence of crying. “Come here.”  
After the two had walked away a good distance from Jeremy, Michael showed Rich the bottle of 90’s soda.

“Mountain Dew Red!” Rich gasped loudly. Too loudly. Jeremy turned and started waking over to them.

“Hurry! Rich, drink it!” Michael yelled, standing in front of the short boy as he struggled to open the cap. As soon as he managed to get it open, Rich started chugging the drink. There was a moment of delay where both Jeremy and Rich stood with blank expressions before they both doubled over in pain, screaming.  
Michael, unsure of what to do, backed away from the two until after roughly 5 seconds, they both stopped.

The next day

Michael stood next to Jeremy’s hospital bed, caressing his hand gently. The unconscious boy hadn’t woken up since what happened at the party, but Jeremy wasn’t worried. Other reports of people shutting off Squips said the people would wake up 10 hours after, which would be in 3… 2… 1..

Jeremy’s eyes slowly blinked open. The first thing he saw was Michael standing over him, for some reason extremely joyful.

“Oh god. Everything hurts.” He muttered before once again noticing the huge childish grin on Michael’s face. “Dude, what’s up with you?”

“Nothing. I just…” Michael paused, laughing “I never knew true love’s kiss worked.” The boy took out his phone and instantly Jeremy grabbed it and entered the video app.

“Michael…” He warned as he looked at the most recent video, taken only moments ago. It showed Michael, holding the phone in one hand while using the other to keep him from falling onto the bed as he leaned in to kiss Jeremy. Moments after, Jeremy’s eyes flickered open and the video stopped.

 

“Michael!” Jeremy yelled, blushing.

“What? I’m sorry, it was just too hilarious to not do it!” The boy was doubled over laughing.

“Delete that now.” 

“Or what?” Michael asked playfully, arms crossed.

“Or I’ll kiss you again.” Jeremy stood up, obviously in pain

“You’re bluffing.” Michael laughed, face also beginning to turn red.

“Nope.” Jeremy said with a devilish smile as he pushed Michael to the wall with passion, kissing him like he had never kissed anyone before.

“You’re good at this, Heere.” Michael smirked once Jeremy had pulled away. “Maybe we should try this again some tiem. You know, when you’re not dying and I’ve taken a shower more recently.

“Oh right.” Jeremy remembered the pain he felt as he stumbled back on to the bed. “Maybe you should just take showers more often in general.”

“Well, I couldn’t, because I was waiting here for you all night.” Michael pointed to where he had a bag full of stuff like his computer, cellphone, and a not so hidden joint.

“Michael Mell, I love you.”


End file.
